Jeff After Dentist
by Superunknown93
Summary: Annie accompanies Jeff to the Dentist where he gets put under. When he wakes up Jeff becomes loopy and says and does things Annie was not expecting.


Jeff prided himself on being a manly man, he was strong, rugged, and tall. He loved being all these things but he also had some un-manly qualities too. He was fragile to being hit (Annie's punches left bruises for days), he knew nothing about fixing cars or setting up furniture, and he was afraid of a lot of things. He's always been afraid of heights, snakes, sharks, the dark at times, and of course the dentist. So it's just his luck that finding out this tooth pain he's had for a few days needs to be treated at the dentist. Jeff's gut turned at the thought of going back to that god awful place, he made it over 10 years without having to go back to the dentist. But now he needed to go back and even worse he needs to be put under for the procedure to work, and thanks to Abed for showing him that movie where the guy is awake during surgery, he had a new fear. His appointment was at Wednesday at 10:00 AM, he was nervous and scared and needed someone to be there for him. So that's why he chose to talk to Annie about it.

It was Tuesday and the study group was packing up their things, Jeff waited till he and Annie were the last ones in the room.

"Hey Annie…"

"Yeah, Jeff?"

"Are you busy tomorrow morning?" he asked shyly

"Um my classes are at 2 so no why?" Annie stopped packing her things and gave Jeff her full attention.

"Well I have an appointment at the dentist tomorrow and they're going to be putting me under, so obviously I won't be able to drive myself back home." Jeff was rambling a bit

"Uh huh" Annie was now a little confused as to what Jeff was wanting.

"Well I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Oh, yeah of course I will." Annie said with a smile.

"Thanks Annie, really." Jeff stood up and went over to hug Annie. Annie sighed a little as he held her but then Jeff let go and took a step back.

"Be at my place at 9:30 ok?"

"Sure."

"Ok see you tomorrow and thanks again Annie." Jeff smiled at her one last time and left the room. Annie was left wondering why he chose her to take him. _I'm a better driver than everyone probably _she thought as she exited the room .

Annie knocked on Jeff's door and waited, she had been a little nervous about today. A few seconds later Jeff opened the door dressed and all ready.

"Hey, you ready to go?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Yep, are you?"

"Totally…" Jeff's voice cracked a bit.

It took 20 minutes to get to the dentist's office and on the whole drive over Annie noticed Jeff biting his nails and tapping his fingers on his leg. While they were in the waiting room Annie again noticed Jeff acting strange, he was bouncing his knee very fast, and his eyes were shifting left and right.

"Alright Mr. Twitchy what's wrong?" Annie set down her magazine and looked at the man in question.

"Huh? Me? Oh nothing I'm just fine, I'm just doing a little calf workout here, it doesn't look like much but trust me with enough time and…" Jeff was rambling again and not making eye contact.

"Jeff…" Annie said slowly.

"Yeah?" Jeff finally looked at her.

"Are you afraid of the dentist?"

"What?! Pshhh no why would I be… Yes ok I am!"

Annie couldn't help the grin that came over her lips, she knew Jeff liked to act all cool and manly but deep down he was just a big kid.

"Awww Jeff there's no need to be scared."

"I know but ever since I was a kid I hated going to the dentist."

"Why?"

"WHY? Are you kidding me Annie? The drills, the scraping, the pain, they're over paid butchers!"

Annie had to laugh at this.

"Jeff it's not so bad, I had braces and it wasn't that bad." Annie was moving closer to Jeff now.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, trust me you'll be just fine."

Jeff knew this was the reason why he brought Annie here with him today. She made him feel much better and safer. And it didn't hurt that she looked ridiculously cute in her jeans and hoodie. "Thanks Annie I feel a lot better with you here."

"I like being here for you, Jeff." They shared a smile and then a nurse came into the waiting area.

"Mr. Winger?"

Jeff looked up and knew it was go time.

"Yeah that's me." He stood up

"We're ready for you, please follow me."

The nurse held the door open for Jeff, but Jeff wasn't moving, he looked back at Annie and held out his arm like a little kid. It was the cutest thing Annie ever saw. She stood up and grabbed his hand. They both followed the nurse hand in hand until they got to the room with the big chair and tools.

"Have a seat Mr. Winger and the doctor will be in soon to administer the anesthesia." The nurse left the room. Jeff was still holding onto Annie's hand and looking at her, worry in his eyes.

"Hey it's going to be just fine, I'm here." Annie scooted closer and started stroking his arm.

"Right, thanks Annie." Just then the doctor came in the room.

"Hey there Mr. Winger I'm Dr. Peterson and I'll be administering the anesthesia." The Dr then fiddled with couple of the machines and took notes on his clipboard. Jeff looked over at Annie, and squeezed her hand tighter. "Alright Mr. Winger I'm going to put the mask on and when I turn on the anesthesia I want you to count backwards from 10 ok?"

"Ok."

The Dr placed the mask over Jeff's mouth and started up the anesthesia.

"Ok Mr. Winger from 10."

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6… 5…. 4…"

Annie watched as Jeff's eyes closed and then felt his hand loosen his grip on hers.

"Ma'am I'm afraid you'll have to leave the room now."

"Ok, but can you call me in when he's about to wake up please?" Annie had her eyes still on Jeff.

"Yes of course." The Dr began taking out tools and nurses filed into the room. Annie placed a kiss on Jeff's head and whispered "I'll be here when you wake up." And with that she left the room and waited in the waiting room.

After what felt like an eternity, but was really only 45 minutes, the Dr came through the door, and looked at Annie.

"Mrs. Winger?"

Annie forgot that she kissed Jeff in front of the Dr so he must've assumed they were together. She should've corrected him but she just loved the sound of that name.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Winger should be waking up shortly."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Annie stood and followed the Dr to Jeff's room where he was lying there still unconscious. His right cheek was a bit swollen but that was about it.

"Now Mrs. Winger when he wakes up he'll be a bit loopy for about an hour or so."

"Alright."

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone."

The Dr left the room and Annie sat in the seat next to Jeff. She grabbed a hold of his hand again and waited. After about 5 minutes Jeff began to stir awake and Annie felt her hand being squeezed again. Jeff opened his eyes and looked over at Annie.

"Heeeeeey it's you!" Jeff said with a big goofy smile. Annie giggled at Jeff's loopy statement.

"Yeah it's me how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually a lot good, I feel like hot fudge… slowly melting on some ice cream…" Annie couldn't help but laugh at Jeff in his current state.

"Well I'm glad, c'mon we get to go home now." Annie helped Jeff out of his chair and they made their way to the front desk. They filled out some paperwork and Jeff got a bag of goodies from the nurse. Annie helped Jeff into her car, and then she got in and started it up.

"Annie thanks again for coming, you're such a good person, like a female Mr Rogers."

"Thank you Jeff."

Annie giggled again when she looked over at Jeff going through his bag of goodies. She didn't have the heart to tell him they only gave those to children.

"Hey check it out I got a mini brush for my hair." Jeff started coming his hair with the toothbrush.

"Jeff that's a toothbrush not a comb." Annie wished she had brought her camera with her to record this.

"Oh yeah that makes more sense, hmmm what's this?" Jeff pulled out a tiny slip of paper and began to read it, "Call me sometime hot stuff, Emily 555-9087. I got a tiny banner with a phone number Annie!"

Annie tried not to show anger when she heard this. _Who does she think she is that nurse? We're married! Well not really but still! _

"Jeff it's not a tiny banner, its… a girl who likes you so she gave you her number.

"Oh…" Jeff rolled down the window and threw the paper out.

"Jeff! Why did you do that?" Annie asked with wide eyes.

"I don't like mystery people, stranger danger."

Annie loved this version of Jeff, granted he was drugged up but still he was very sweet.

"You don't like her?"

"No she was too tall, and blonde, and tall, and her hair was blonde."

Annie smiled again, "I know you already said that."

"Not my type, ooh a sticker!" Jeff was excited to find stickers and pens in his goodie bag.

"Your type? Jeff you sleep with everyone how is she not your type?"

"That's not true Annie, I am not a whore, here you can have this sticker." Jeff placed a sticker of a tooth on Annie's hand.

"Thanks."

"Hey come here I have a secret to tell you." Jeff whispered as he leaned over next to Annie.

"Jeff I'm driving I can't take my eyes off the road."

"Please it's a big secret that no one knows… no one." He whispered that last part even quieter.

"Fine" Annie leaned in a bit to Jeff.

"I haven't played doctor with a lady in a looooooong time." Jeff giggled as he saw the look on Annie's face.

"What do you mean?"

"The last girl I've been with was a blonde girl who worked at a water filter company. I forgot her name though."

"You mean Britta?"

"Yeaaaah that's her name!"

Annie was stunned to hear this news, Jeff and Britta were hooking up over a year ago. That's a long time with no sex for Jeff.

"Ok."

"You better not tell anyone, it's a secret remember?"

"Yes I won't tell anyone."

"Good, because if you do I'll punch you in the face…" Jeff slowly extended out a fist to Annie and tapped her cheek with his hand. "Boom" he said as she touched her face. Annie again laughed at the state Jeff was in, he probably wouldn't remember any of this but that's ok she will. They arrived at Jeff's and she helped him open his door and get in his bedroom.

"Alright do you need anything else?" Annie asked as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Gimme some of that clear soda stuff, it's like soda but with no bubbles or flavor."

"You mean water?"

"That's it! You really are smart Annie you know that?"

Annie smiled at Jeff and got up to get him a glass of water when she returned she found Jeff next to his dresser.

"Here you go Jeff." She handed him the water.

"Thank you friend" Jeff gulped down the water and went back to looking through his dresser.

"Whatcha looking for?" Annie asked intrigued.

"A special something, I had to hide it when you guys came over for the Christmas party. Ahh! Here it is." Jeff pulled out a framed photo of him and Annie at the Transfer Dance first year. Annie saw it and instantly recognized when the photo was taken. It was after she told Jeff she was leaving for good, so Jeff asked if he could have one photo of him and her together to remember her by. Garrett took the photo with Jeff's phone and Jeff promised Annie he would email it to her later. Now here she was seeing the photo for the first time ever. She and Jeff where smiling in the photo and Jeff had his arm around her waist, as Annie had a hand on his chest.

"Why do you have this here?"

"Oh It goes right here." Jeff placed the photo on top of the dresser then laid in bed. "See I sleep on this side of the bed so I can see the picture before I go to dreamland."

Annie had no clue how to react to this, Jeff was here telling her that she was literally the last thing Jeff saw when he went to sleep.

"Jeff… that's really sweet of you." Annie moved closer to Jeff.

"You think that's cool check this out." Jeff got off the bed and went to his closet where he dug out a shoe box. He opened it and showed Annie its contents. Inside were a bunch of pictures of him and Annie, and some pictures of just her. There were pieces of paper, and little knick knacks here and there too.

"Jeff…" Annie said in disbelief.

"I like looking through these a lot, look here's you and me at the Puppy Parade." He held up a photo of him and Annie holding a puppy. "And here's you when you got in the black water." He showed a picture of Annie after the oil fight with Britta. "Here are the notes you gave me for the Biology final, I like these because you have very nice handwriting."

Annie was in absolute shock, she always thought she didn't matter as much to him as he does to her but now with all of this, it seems Jeff really was into her more than she's into him.

"Jeff, this is really nice of you to keep all these but why?"

Jeff began twitling his thumbs and looked at the box as he began to talk quietly.

"I like the girl in these pictures a lot…"

"Jeff that's me in those pictures."

"Oh yeah it is sorry I forget…" Jeff began looking at more photos.

"So… you like me?"

"Uh I guess, look how pretty you are Annie!" he held up a photo of her writing in her notebook in study group.

"Wait I don't remember you taking that." Annie furrowed her brows as she looked at the photo.

"Oh yeah sometimes when I'm on my phone I'm not really texting I'm just taking photos of you… and it cost so much nowadays to get these printed up!"

Now Annie was really worried this was a dream and she would wake up any minute now.

"Oh my god Jeff, that's… this is the nicest, most sweetest thing ever." Annie said as she began to tear up.

"Oh no not the wet eyes, Annie I don't like that…" Jeff began to put the box away as he saw Annie wipe her eyes.

"No, its… they're happy tears." Annie said with a giggle.

"Oh ok, hey can we get some food I'm hungry." Jeff began rubbing his stomach.

"Yes come on lets go to the kitchen."

Annie began walking out of his room and Jeff caught her arm.

"Hey Annie thank you again for being all Mrs. Rogers today." Jeff said still a little loopy.

"Of course Jeff." Annie and Jeff smiled at each other and then Jeff leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I so wanted to do that, but I was kinda scared."

Annie looked at Jeff with a big smile on her face

"It's ok I'm glad you did. What made you finally kiss me?"

"Oh it was that moose over there." Jeff pointed to an empty corner in his bedroom. Where he saw a moose

"Hey Jeff!" the moose said.

"Hey moose!" Jeff was waving at nobody.

"Okaaay let's get you some food in you, you need it." Annie hauled Jeff away from his room and into the kitchen. After a few minutes of cooking and keeping Jeff from going back in his room to see his moose friend, Annie set the table and they ate a meal of chicken soup. After the meal was done Jeff began to become more lucid and functioning. Annie knew it was wrong but she kind of missed the drugged up Jeff.

"Annie I'm tired I think I'm going to bed." Jeff said as he rubbed his eyes.

Annie was afraid he'd forget all that stuff he showed her and all the things he'd said so she decided to test it.

"Is your moose friend still in your room?" she asked hesitantly

"What are you talking about, this isn't a zoo Annie. You'd think I'd let some animal ruin my floors and clothes?" And there was the Jeff she remembered, but was also sad that now they were back at square one.

"Oh, ok just making sure, I'll let myself out." Annie began gathering her things and was making her way to the door. Jeff peeked his head out of his bedroom,

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anybody about my Annie collection ok?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course." Annie said with a smirk as well. Jeff winked at her then closed his door.

The whole ride back to her apartment Annie was giddy and happy. He may not remember his moose friend, but he remembered all the things he'd told her and showed her. Jeff needs to visit the dentist more often she thought.


End file.
